Injured Angels
by InjuredAngels
Summary: Sam and Dean head to NY to investigate an odd occurrence of murders. There Sam meets his match with Sarah. And Dean has more than he expected in the form of Miss Lois Lane. Sam/Sarah and Dean/Lois Slight Smallville crossover
1. Chapter 1

Injured Angels Book 1

Authors: Moviegeek03 and Pumpkin

Pairings: Sam/Sarah and Dean/Lois

Summary: Sam and Dean head to upstate New York to take care of an odd occurrence of murders threatening the town's wealthy citizens (ie Provenance episode 1x19). There the brothers meet more than just the spirits they had expected. Sam meets his match with Sarah, the daughter of the man auctioning off the deceased's personal belongs. With a little help from Sarah, the brothers soon discover the cause of the gruesome murders in town. But Dean still has a surprise awaiting him at the next victim's house...one in the form of Miss Lois Lane.

Chapter 1

The early morning sun slowly but menacingly filtered through the dingy motel window. To be such an upscale city filled with such wealthy citizens, especially those willing to shell out hundreds upon hundreds of dollars for people's unwanted belongings, the town sure had one of the crappiest motels known to man…And Dean Winchester had seen the crappiest of the top crappy motels across the United States. But none of this mattered much at the moment while the man unconsciously buried his spiky head deeper into the pillow to escape the morning sun.

Sam, oblivious to Dean's attempt to sleep in, returned to the motel slamming the door in the midst of juggling scolding coffee and calorie filled donuts. A half groan half snore welcomed Sam back to the room, along with a very pissed and barely awake Dean. The dim red light of the alarm clock tauntingly blinked 6 AM towards his half raised sleep mussed head. "What the hell Sam! Do you ever actually freaking sleep any more?"

"Hey, not everybody likes to stay in bed all day Dean," Sam argued back at his obviously grouchy brother. _Maybe if I give him the coffee now I can avoid this conversation…_Sam pushes the coffee and donuts closer to Dean in hopes that the alluring smell would be enough to distract his attentive brother.

Dean's attention slightly drew over to the offered breakfast, then shot right back at Sam. Puffy reddish eyes rimmed by a deep blackish ring easily gave away the fact that Sam had not slept…._Big freaking surprise Sammy._ "Dude six AM is not ALL DAY. Most people consider it I good time to sleep past….Hell, we spent most of the night rummaging around dead people's stuff looking for the damn painting causing the Telescas' death. Excuse me for wanting to get a little sleep!" The ranting stopped just long enough for Dean to gulp down some coffee and gram a donut deep into his mouth, but the glare he sent towards his little brother never wavered.

"Come on…You're still just pissed that we had to leave that bar a few towns over before you got to bed with those two chicks you were feeling up."

"Hey! I'm classier than that! I did not feel them up. I just talked to them…granted I told them I was that producer. But that was about as far as I got before your workaholic ass dragged me up here! I mean, we obviously had to get here, but I could've at least had some time with those girls first Sam!" Dean paused yet again to shove another donut in his mouth. Sam just stood back sipping at the coffee waiting for the part of the conversation that he was definitely dreading but expecting. "And you! That girl's friend was totally checking you out!"

Sam not missing a beat, "Because you told her I was your co-producer."

"Does it really matter? You so could have had her in the sack without even trying!" Sam rolled his eyes moved over to the table and chairs across from Dean's bed. He doesn't say a word while he powers up his computer, hoping to shut Dean out for a while. But it doesn't…"Fine, what about that hottie from yesterday. Sally…Sadie…um…"

"Sarah," Sam barely whispered.

"Yeah, that's it! She was digging whatever crap you were feeding her last night at her dad's auction."

Sam glared back at Dean, "I was not 'feeding her crap,' man. We were talking about art and history. Some people actually like having conversations that more in depth than 'That shirt looks hot on you.'"

Biting down his annoyance, Dean continued to counter his brother's attempt to avoid the elephant in the room. "Sam, look, I could tell you liked her. I mean, I'm guessing all of this has to do with Jess?" Sam's gaze stayed rooted to the laptop's glowing screen. _That's a yes. _"Look, I know I didn't know Jesse well, but I think she'd want you to be happy."

Sam stared at the screen, trying to hold back the tears pooling in his eyes at his brother's words. "Yeah, I know." Sam blinked as if trying to come out of a daze filled with memories of hand in hand walks around Standford and late nights curled into a warm body on the couch. "Part of this may be about Jess, but that's not all of it."

Dean nodded, despite the disbelief he felt at what his brother told him. Instead of continuing the argument, Dean struggled out from the cocoon of covers to grab his discarded jeans from the dirty motel floor. After rummaging around in the pockets, he hastily pulled them on. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I think I lost my wallet at the auction house last night."

* * *

Spending days surrounded by antique furniture and paintings no human being should ever own was definitely not how Sarah Blake had expected her life to turn out. College had made her much more suited for days spent in the basement of a museum carefully sorting masterpieces. But her mother's death quickly altered any fathomable dreams Sarah once had while pouring through her art history books in the library. Now, she couldn't bring herself to leave her father behind her for her own pursuit of dreams. So, days spend examining wealthy clientele's furniture seemed to be the only option left.

The soft clicking of heels did little to bring Sarah out of her thoughts. However, her best friend sneaking up to grab her shoulders and shriek BOO as loud as possible….Yeah, that did the job! "Damn it Lois! What if I'd had a vase or glass or something breakable in my hands?"

Lois only laughed at her friend. "Come on, you know I double check what you're doing beforehand." Sarah's glare only added to the Cheshire cat grin spread out across Lois's face. "I do remember that time when we were running around here and knocked over that glass shelf your dad was auctioning off…" Sarah's glare softened at the childhood memory. "Almost made me glad that my dad was getting stationed in a different state at the time." Sarah somehow doubted that. Her friend had moved around the United States more than anyone Sarah knew. Her father's military career prevented actual roots to ever be set up during Lois's childhood; yet somehow Sarah and Lois had managed to stay in touch ever sense they met at eleven years old. Now, having graduated from college, both lived in the small town in upstate New York.

"What are you doing here anyway Lois? Not that I mind the distraction," Sarah said as she absentmindedly shuffled vases around the room.

Lois snarled at one particularly ugly flower patterned vase before responding, "I'm on the job actually. The boss assigned me to the Telesca murder. Since the police were so helpful…" Lois rolls her eyes at the seriously lacking officers of her town. "I thought that maybe I could scrounge up something from the stuff your dad brought here from their house. I mean, you can't honestly believe that the guy who did that left no trace whatsoever. No criminal can be that good! Next thing you know the police will be blaming it on some damn ghost or something else just as stupid."

Sarah sighed deeply as Lois continued to zig zag through the various pieces of furniture and art. "There really isn't much left after the other night's auction. We still have a painting, but I doubt there would be anything on it from the murders, sweetie. The Telescas kept it on their mantle top; I wouldn't expect that to do you much good."

"Damn!" Lois's shoulders slumped at her friend's words. "I was hoping to catch a break"

"I'd maybe go see Evelyn sometime tonight. She bought the bulk of the Telescas' antiques. As long as you don't plan on actually ruining anything…" Lois playfully put on her best 'who me?' face. "Then I'd say that she will be willing to let you look around."

"Thanks hun! I knew I kept you around for something!" Lois quickly gave Sarah a small hug before rushing off towards the door. "I'll figure something out! And hey! You have to fill me in on that hot date you had last night! See ya Sarah!"

* * *

"Come on Sam! We have to go in there!" Sam slumped farther down in the passenger seat as if the leather would somehow hide his giant frame away from his brother. "My wallet has my fake ids and my prints all over the damn thing. It would be just our luck that some good Samaritan would pick it up and drop it off at the police station. And last I checked, I'm dead according to the system, I'm dead! Or did you forget that little incident in St. Louis?" Sam's eyes shined with defeat and annoyance. "Look, we don't have a choice, Sam. We either go in there or risk having every fed known to man on our asses." With that Dean got out of the Impala and looked back at Sam expectantly. Sam finally climbed out of the car and followed Dean towards the front entrance. Dean paused at a glimpse of long hair and even longer legs off towards the side of the building.

"Let's just get this over with, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

See Chpt 1 for full summary :)

A/N: Thank you to anyone and everyone reading this story! I'm still getting the hang of fanfic, so feedback is much appreciated and loved! Thanks again!

Chapter 2

"So...you're sure you saw the painting?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, in between making myself look like an ass in front of Sarah and nearly falling over the antiques...yeah...I saw the painting we burned sitting in the middle of the floor!" Sam was beyond aggravated. The day was supposed to have been spent putting miles between Sam and New York. Instead, Dean had him literally turning over every vase and box looking for his supposedly lost wallet. Of course Sarah had to show up in the middle of the search, only for Dean to find his wallet seconds later. To top off the craptastic day...Sam's mouth decided to move faster than his brain making himself look even more stupid in front of Sarah. Yep, perfect day...

"Look, just call your girlfriend," Dean smirked at the deep scowl Sam sent his way, "and tell her we're interested in buying the damn thing. That should get us a few minutes alone with it and we can figure out where we went wrong."

"Whatever," Sam replied as he rummaged through his coat for the cell phone. Sarah picked up after a few rings, sounding much happier than Sam expected. "Hey Sarah! Um, Dean and I were kinda interested in that painting from earlier and were wondering...What do you mean you sold it? I need that address...just trust me on this, Sarah..."

* * *

_"_That painting…" Lois glanced at the leering painting then back at Evelyn's smiling face. "It sure is something else. Isn't it?" Lois put on her best smile in hopes of winning over Evelyn.

"I know!" The older woman practically bounced with excited over the framed creepiness. "I couldn't believe the Blakes still had it for sale! I was so sure it would get snatched up again! Luck must have been on my side."

"Yeah, lucky you, huh…" Lois took a seat as far away from the painting as possible. "I'm surprised that the police released the Telescas' belongings so quickly. I thought the processing would have taken much longer. I mean, this is, what, the first murder here in years?" After Evelyn's sad nod of agreement Lois continued softly, "You knew them well, didn't you?"

Evelyn walked closer to the painting, as if it brought her closer to her late friends. "Yes. We frequented Daniel's auctions. They started going right after their wedding. The poor dears didn't have a clue of what to do. I guess you could say that I took them under my wing, showed them the ropes of the auction house. They were such a lovely couple, Lois. Please don't forget that in your article."

"You know I won't," Lois warmly smiled up at Evelyn's tear stained face. "I only want to help find who did this to them." Lois stood so that she could put a comforting hand on the grieving woman's shoulder. Evelyn smiled sadly, clasping Lois hand.

"Thank you dear, but I think that it is getting late. I hope you don't mind if we cut this a little short."

"Of course not. Thank you for your time." Lois made her way to the door with Evelyn glancing back at the painting. She quickly said goodbyes and made for her car. She deposited her heels and purse while her mind drifted back to the Telesca's painting. _There is something off…._With that thought Lois snuck back to the old house in search of a way to sneak back inside without being seen. Evelyn, book in hand, sat in the den with a reading lamp illuminating the room. Lois went to the other side of the house, finding an old window slightly ajar…

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Sam!" Sarah was more than a little pissed and confused as the Impala tore into Evelyn's driveway. Yes, Sam was very cute…more like very hot. But still…Sarah really did not appreciate him acting like the world was ending because her father sold a hideous painting…all though she could understand being a bit revolted by it…

"Listen, we just really need to get inside and check on her first, then I'll talk." Sam hung back to quickly talk to Sarah while Dean raced to the door.

"Damn it! This thing is locked. Way too heavy to kick in." Dean dug through his pockets for his kit and set to picking the troublesome lock. Sarah's head spun towards the sound of screaming; Sam ran to one of the large side windows, quickly busting it open for his brother.

The scene that waited fit the description of the Telescas' murder in nearly every way. Sarah, nearly crippled with terror, turned into Sam at the sight of her family's friend sprawled and bleeding in her antique leather chair. Sam had initially stiffened with surprise, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. With Sam tied up comforting Sarah, Dean pulled out his gun, moving swiftly around the poor woman's den.

The faint sound of shuffling and even sniffling echoed from the hall closet. Sam tightened his protective grip around Sarah as Dean reached for the closet's handle. In one swift, well-practiced motion, Dean had the door flying open and his gun aimed at whatever laid on the other side of the door. But the whatever inside the closet quickly changed to a whoever. Expecting to find a spirit or demon waiting for him, Dean stood in utter shock while his gun remained aiming at a woman…a very non-ghost like woman at that.

Sarah managed to drag her head away from the protection of Sam's chest to catch a glimpse of the closet. "Lois!" Sarah flew from Sam's arms to across the room where her best friend sat in a closet, with Dean's gun still aimed at her head.

Lois's terror stricken face slowly softened at the familiar voice and figure of Sarah came into her line of sight. "Oh thank God!" Sarah sighed before realizing a gun still pointed straight at her head. "Mind getting that thing out of my face leather boy." Dean's brain could not seem to catch up with the situation that had unfolded. It took Sam's hand on the gun and more silky smooth words from the brunette crouched in the closet for Dean to finally process what the hell was happening. "Do you make a habit of pointing guns at strangers?"

Dean huffed, "Maybe…Do you make a habit of hiding in closets at a crime scene?"

"Maybe," Lois said as she finally, but albeit shakily, made her way out of the closet with Sarah's aid. Dean continued to stare waiting for a real explanation. "I'm a reporter, actually was assigned the Telesca murder. Came here to talk to Evelyn and take a look at what she bought at the auction the other night. After I left, I couldn't shake that there was something about that painting…" At the mention of the piece of art, the unbelievable images flooded Lois's mind. "Oh God! That painting!" Her eyes darted to every corner of the room before settling on the framed horror.

"What about the painting?" Sam gently prodded.

"I-I…snuck back inside and hid in the closet. I wanted to wait 'til Evelyn went to bed so that I could take a better look at it. But then I swear…"

"Go on," Sam nudged.

"It's crazy, but I saw this shadow move from where the painting was. Then there was all this blood and screaming. I cracked open the door to see what was going on. I saw the knife and someone holding it. But then the person…they flickered out of sight before I could see the face. I mean, that's just insane right?"

"Lady, insane is pretty much par from course for us," Dean inserted despite Sam's glare. "Just saying."

"Then you want to tell me what the hell is going on around here instead of being an ass?" Lois shot daggers towards Dean with her stare, managing to actually send a little fear into Dean at the venom in her voice.

"Alright, we'll both explain everything," Sam interjects when Dean's mouth fails to form coherent words. "But right now, Dean and I need to get out of here. Police will be here soon."

"Wait, what? You two are leaving?" Sarah looked up at Sam, her eyes shining with tears.

"Not town, just the house. We'll be back at the motel, the one about four blocks from your work. Just…whatever you do…don't tell the police you came here with us. We'll help you any way we can, but that won't happen if the police know we're working with you on this. Ok?"

Sarah simply nodded, convinced by Sam's words. Lois was a completely different story. "No way! I'm not letting Sasquatch and his gun-toting sidekick waltz away! Not happening!"

"We don't really have a choice Lois," Sarah pleaded. "Just…trust them for me please?"

Sam spoke up, hoping to avoid more backlashes from the reporter. "Look, Lois right?" Sam waited for her to nod before continuing, "How about you ride with Dean and me back to the motel while Sarah deals with the police?"

Lois chewed her bottom lip and debated Sam's proposition. "Fine! But no way in hell am I getting a car with you two. Mine's parked across the street. I can follow you guys. But just so you know, don't even think about trying to get away. It will only piss me off before I catch up to you again." With that Lois carefully strolled out of the house to her car, leaving Sam and Dean shocked in her wake.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean fumed. This is going to be one hell of a long night."


End file.
